1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to efficiently handling a disconnected call, and more particularly to restarting a task performed during the call at a location where the task stopped executing when the call disconnected.
2. Description of the Related Art
The telephone today is being used for many other services besides merely speaking to another person. For example, a user can use the telephone to listen to emails stored on their home or office computer, to perform different banking transactions, to buy products or services, etc. Regarding a banking transaction, for example, a user can dial their bank's toll free (e.g., 1-800) number and enter their account number and password. The bank system then provides a variety of options that the user can select by entering various commands such as the “1” or “#” key, etc. Thus, the user is required to enter a significant amount of commands or other data to access their bank account information. In addition, a current system allows a user to call into a server and hear emails that are read using a text-to-voice process converter.
However, if the call is disconnected anytime during the call, the user must again call back and start the task completely over. That is, in the email example, if the call is disconnected when the email is being read, the user has to re-listen to the entire email, rather than just the part he or she did not hear due to the disconnection. This type of problem is very inconvenient to the user.